Phan and Septiplier Oneshots
by Emeralds4lyfe
Summary: Self Explanitory @Emeralds4lyfe on Wattpad for more of my writing!
1. Realize Phan

Prompt: A and B swapping clothes

Status: Best friends to Together

Warnings: None

Dan awoke to the sun in his eyes and tried to cover his face to go back to sleep, before he realized he had promised a video today. He slowly sat up in his bed and stood. Then he went to the restroom before finally walking back into his room. He went to his dresser and opened the drawers to find all of his clothes were gone and replaced with Phil's.

What...how?" He questioned himself. He put on one of Phil's hoodies, which was his favorite, before going into Phil's room to find he had all of Dan's clothes, and was standing there looking as equally as confused as Dan.

"Phil, why have we swapped clothes?"

Phil looked up at Dan. "I'm not sure, but I want to try something."

Phil walked out of his room and motioned for Dan to follow him. They entered Dan's room and Phil walked over to where Dan kept his shirts to find that they were all Phil's. Phil went to grab one, but was thrown back by an invisible force which was followed by a note appearing next to him. Phil grabbed the note which read, _You may not wear your own clothes until you both realize. Better get comfortable. ~E_

Both boys were confused, what did they have to realize? And who was E? Neither knew the answer, well they knew the answer for the first question, but they didn't want to say it in case it was wrong.

Dan looked at Phil. "Well I guess we just have to wear each others clothes until we find the answer." Phil nodded, a bit happy on the inside. He secretly loved wearing Dan's clothes, but only wore them when he was out of the apartment for a few days or longer. Dan did the same thing, but didn't tell Phil as he was too scared.

Phil left to his room while Dan stayed in his. Dan picked out an outfit from Phil's clothes before remembering he had to make a video. How was he going to make a video wearing Phil's clothes? He didn't know. He decided he was going to anyway, because he didn't want his subscribers to wait any longer.

"Phil! I'm going to record!" Dan yelled into the hallway.

"Okay!" Phil yelled back.

Dan closed his door before setting everything up and finally recording the video.

Phil, on the other hand, was sat at the table in his chair at the dining room table. He was trying to figure out what they needed to realize in order to get their clothes back. Of course Phil didn't mind wearing Dan's clothes as was said before, but he really wanted to know who 'E' was and why they were doing it. Also, how 'E' was making it so they couldn't put on their own clothes and make the note appear. Phil sat there for another hour, thinking of possible answers of what they needed to do. He heard Dan open the door to his bedroom and walk into the room Phil was also in.

Phil looked up at Dan. "Did you finish recording?" Phil blushed a bit from looking at Dan in his clothes. Dan nodded.

"Ya, I just have to edit and upload it. What have you been doing?" Phil looked down at his empty piece of paper. "Thinking of what we might need to realize. I haven't got any though, because we both have to realize the same thing and I can't think of any for the both of us." Dan nodded and sat at his chair at the table. They sat there discussing until they both became tired. Dan left to go finish editing and upload the video he made which left Phil alone in the room once again. Another note appeared next to him. Phil picked it up and read it.

 _You two are really oblivious. I'm not sure how I can help you guys without giving it away...um..._

Another note then appeared.

 _Well...I guess I have no choice..._

Suddenly, Phil was in a white room with a teenage girl in front of him sat on a couch. She smiled at him. "Welcome, Phil! How are you today? Wait...I already know that! Yes, I am the one who switched your clothes. Not many individuals get to see me in their lifetime, unless they are OTP and super oblivious, such as you and Dan."

She stood and came in front of him. "Geez you're tall. I'm only five feet." She looked up at him. "Phil, you and Dan love each other. He enjoys being in your clothes just as much as you like his. He also wears them when you are gone just like you. This is what you and Dan needed to realize. Now you need to go and get Dan to realize this as well." Phil nodded and the girl sat back on the couch. "By the way, my name is Emerald." Phil blinked and then he was back in his chair at the table.

"Dan!" Dan came out of his room and over to where Phil was sat.

"Did you need something?"

"I know who did this to us and what we need to realize." Dan looked confused. "How did you figure it out?" "They took me into a room and told me what we needed to realize and also, her name is Emerald." Dan was still a little bit confused, but said, "okay...well what is it? Phil walked over in front of Dan. "This." 'This' was followed by Phil kissing Dan and to his surprise, Dan kissing back. They stayed this way until both needed air. Both boys then hugged each other tightly before opening their eyes to realize that they were back in their own clothes.

They laughed and sat on the couch before cuddling together and soon falling asleep. As Emerald watched the exchange she thought to herself, _Another job well done. Who do we have next? Hm..._ She then went back to her job and Dan and Phil couldn't be anymore thankful for her help.


	2. English Project Septiplier

Prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B bickering like idiots because they just had to be paired together.

Status: Rivals to Together

Warnings: None

Mark and Jack both had the same English class, but neither were very fond of the other, so when they got paired for a project you can probably guess how it went. Mark walked into his first period, English. Today they were finishing reading Romeo and Juliet and their teacher said they were going to be assigned a project after. A few minutes later, students started filling the room now that the bell was close to ringing. Once the bell rang there was only one desk empty in the classroom and Mark knew who it belonged to.

Mark and Jack had been rivals for years. They used to be best friends until they were 13 where Jack completely abandoned Mark to hang out with his 'cooler' friends or so he says. Ever since, the two 'hated' each other, or at least they tried to, neither one would confess how they truly felt about the other after being away for so long.

Anyway... Class was almost over and everyone was being put into partners for the project.

"Laura with Maxie, Andrew with John, April with Susie, Al-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door and someone opening it. Jack walked in and ran a hand through his green hair.

"Mr. McLoughlin, how nice of you to join us." The teacher looked at jack with a disapproving look on his face.

Jack looked at him. "I was helping my ma, sir. She forced me to help her finish packing since she is leaving back to Ireland for a week." The teacher nodded. "Well, don't be late again, Mr. McLoughlin. Please have a seat."

Jack walked over and sat in his seat which was on the exact opposite side from Mark's. The teacher continued to read out partners.

"Allison with Makayla, Markus with Joshua, Mary with Katherine," Mark then heard his name, but not with the person he was expecting.

"Mark with Sean."

"But, sir!" Both boys yelled out at the teacher standing from their chairs. Mark and Jack glared at each other from their seats. The teacher looked between them.

"Is there a problem? Because if so, I will gladly fail you both."

"No, sir..." They responded, both sitting back down with arms crossed, glaring at each other once again.

Mark was upset and he was about Ten Billion% Jack was too. Once the bell rang, both Mark and Jack left as quickly as they possibly could and started arguing in the hall.

"Why did I have to be paired with _you_." Mark said to Jack.

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" Jack shot back.

"You're just as much as a jerk as you other 'friends.'"

"At least I have friends."

" _We_ used to be friends!"

"Well we all see how that turned out."

" _You_ left _me_!"

"We were already falling apart."

"We were best friends!"

"Obviously not."

Everyone was watching the exchange until they finally were told to separate by some teachers went then their different classes.

A girl looked at her friend. "Dude, they totally like each other."

Her friend looked at her. "Ya, I agree. Too bad their are both too scared to say anything."

The girl nodded. "Ya...well, let's get to class."

They both left leaving the hallway empty.

As both boys were walking towards the cafeteria for lunch, but they weren't watching where they were going. Mark was reading a book, while Jack was on his phone.

"Ow." "Hey!" Mark and Jack looked up and immediately glared at each other.

"Watch where you're going, Fischbach."

"Watch where _you're_ going, McLoughlin."

They stood and walked into the cafeteria before going to opposite ends of the room. Mark sat at a table by himself and pulled his lunch out of his bag before starting to eat and continue to read his book.

Jack, on the other hand, sat at the table with his friends. He secretly like Mark, but was too scared to tell anyone. He regretted leaving Mark for the idiots he was forced to hang out with ever since he joined them so many years ago. Jack suddenly stood which caused everyone at the table to stop talking and look at him./p

"Bro, what are you doing?" One of the douchebags asked. "Getting my real friend back. Not you jerks." Jack jestered to the table before walking over to where Mark was sat.

Once he arrived at the table Mark was sat at, he sat down across from him, earning a glare from the other boy as he closed his book with a bookmark to save his page.

"What do you want?" Mark sounded bored.

Jack smiled at Mark. "I-I wanted to tell you something. I...um..."

"Yes?" Mark was a little bit confused.

"I only left you because I was scared of my feelings. I was scared that you would hate me if I told you..."

Mark looked a tiny bit hopeful. "Yes...?"

"I-um, well, I um..like you...alot...and...uh...I understand if you don't feel the same way..." Jack looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

Mark stood and came around the table and sat next to Jack.

 _"I feel the same way."_

Everyone in the cafeteria cheered and Jack and Mark turned not realizing everyone had been listening.

The girl from earlier came to them. "This ship is now canon. You may kiss."

She smiled and stepped back. Jack and Mark smiled at each other and kissed. Everyone cheered even louder than before. Even the douches who always knew they were meant to be together.

Let's just say, it was a good year after that.

 ** _Lol #LoveEnglish It brought together an OTP everyone loves. Ha_**

 _ **~ Emerald**_


	3. No More! Phan

Prompt: "I told you, no more pets!"

Status: Married

Warnings: None

Ever since Dan and Phil moved into their house, Phil had started bringing home an abundance amount of animals and house plants. Dan was getting frustrated. They already had 5 hamsters, 14 fish, 3 bunnies, a dog, and at least 7 new house plants, all of which Dan never knew existed until they appeared in his house when he woke up in the morning. At least once a week, Dan would wake up in bed without Phil beside him only to find him tending to a new animal or house plant.

Dan was done.

"Phil!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"What is it, Dan?"

"Come here you spork!" Dan sat on the couch in their living room. Phil walked in a few minutes later and sat on the couch with Dan.

"What did you need?"

Dan looked up at Phil. "You keep bringing home too many pets and house plants. The house is getting crowded."

Phil's face turned into a sad expression as he said, "Oh, I...um..I didn't realize I was bringing home so many." One of the bunnies that were laying in the living room hopped up to Phil, which he then picked up and held.

"Just no more, okay?" Dan felt a bit guilty.

Phil nodded. "Okay..."

Dan then wrapped Phil into a hug and said, "I love you. Remember that. Got it?" He then pulled away.

"Got it..." Dan left to their room, leaving Phil on the couch to his thoughts while holding the small black bunny in his arms.

Phil sat their for a few hours before he realized it was getting late, but instead of going to bed with Dan, he put on his coat and shoes before leaving the house and into the night.

Dan awoke the next morning alone in their bedroom. He sighed and got out of bed and out a shirt on which was then followed by him going into their kitchen to find the backdoor propped open. Dan was suddenly very confused, which caused him to walk outside only to see Phil feeding another animal, although this time it was a horse.

"Phil?" Phil looked up startled.

"O-Oh...um...hi, Dan..."

"Phil, I told you, no more pets!" Phil looked down and Dan noticed how sad and guilty he looked.

"I-I couldn't help it..." Dan sighed and walked over to Phil, trapping him in a hug. Dan felt bad for getting mad at Phil, but all the pets were becoming very overwhelming for Dan.

"I love you Phil, but please, no more. I can't handle so many pets in this house. I am starting to feel partially trapped."

Phil nodded with his face in Dan's shoulder. "I understand."

Dan led Phil back inside and onto the living room couch. Dan sat Phil down which followed by Phil pulling his legs up to his chest. Dan kissed Phil's head before heading into the kitchen.

Dan came out a few minutes later with a coffee and a bowl of Phil's favorite cereal. He handed the bowl to Phil who then grabbed them from his husband's hands and started to eat and drink the items. Dan then grabbed a small gray bunny that had hopped on the floor beside them, and held it in his arms.

Phil soon finished his coffee and cereal. He became very drowsy and was close to falling asleep. Dan set the bunny onto the floor and grabbed Phil instead, bringing him to their bedroom. He laid Phil on their bed and tucked him in before finally kissing Phil's forehead and making the room as dark as possible which resulted in him leaving the room and closing the door most of the way.

Phil then never brought home an animal without asking Dan first if he would be okay with it. The house plants, well, that's a different story.

 _ **...welp this one was a bit shorter than the others..oh well...**_

 _ **~Emerald**_


	4. Pillow Fight Septiplier

Prompt: Person A comes over to spend the night with Person B. They are astounded by the number of pillows on Person A's bed.

Status: Best Friends

Warnings: None

~

Mark had invited Jack to spend his last day in LA with him which Jack gladly accepted. Mark was in the process of making sure everything was set and ready for Jack to come and stay his last day. Mark only had around 10 more minutes until 4:30, which is when Jack said he would arrive.

Mark rushed around his home a little bit more before he heard the bell ring. Jack was here. He stuck all of the softest pillows he owned on Jacks bed because he wanted him to be comfortable before rushing to the door. He stopped for a second before he opened the door to catch his breath and calm down.

Mark opened the door to find Jack on the other side with his luggage to his side.

"MARK!" "JACK!" Both men engulped each other into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes hugging tightly before pulling away and walking inside Mark's home. Mark helped Jack bring his items inside and over into where Jack would sleep. Jack followed after Mark into the room and his eyes widened.

"Uh...Mark. Why are there so many pillows on my bed?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. I have so many and I didn't know how many you wanted."

Jack smiled and jumped on the bed causing pillows to fly everywhere around the room. Jack started laughing which caused Mark to start laughing as well. Soon both men were attacking each other with pillows and building pillow forts to protect themselves against the attacks.

"ATTACK!" Jack and Mark yelled at each other before crashing and then continuing to slap each other with pillows.

About 30 minutes later, both Mark and Jack were laying on the floor laughing from their game.

"Hey, Mark?" Jack's laughs calmed down a little.

"What is it Jack?" Mark looked at Jack.

"What time is it?"

Mark stood up and walked over to the clock. "6:43."

"Maybe we should go get something to eat. Pizza?"

Mark nodded. "Pizza."

Both Mark and Jack sat on the couch after they ordered their pizza. Jack broke the silence.

"That was fun."

Mark nodded in agreement. "Ya. It was."

Soon they both were sat in the living space of the home watching funny cartoons and enjoying their pizza.

Now everytime Jack comes over, Mark makes sure he has the pillows ready.

 _ **Dis is so short... Ehhhhhhhh**_

 _ **Bai**_

 _ **~Em**_


	5. Change Phan

Prompt: "Do you miss me?" "I miss the person you used to be."

Long, but trust me, it's worth it! ^-^

Status: Together, Broken Up, Together

Warnings: Cutting, sad, mentions of abuse _**(Don't worry it gets happy ^-^)**_

Dan was sat in the bathroom of the flat he shared with Phil. Phil was out once again probably at another club and with some random girl. They used to be perfect together, but then Phil changed. He changed in a way that made Dan hate himself, because he couldn't bring himself to hate Phil. Almost everyday Dan would wake up to Phil with another girl passed out on the couch. They used to sleep together, but now Dan was back in his old room in his old bed because he was scared Phil would come in and hurt him because he was in Phil's bed and not his own. That was the first and last time that happened, because ever since, Dan would stay in his room. Once the girls would leave, then Phil would treat Dan like he was some slave.

Now Dan was hidden in the bathroom hoping Phil wouldn't find him. He grabbed out a few of his larger blades he had hidden in a makeshift compartment in the floor. With a few slashes to his wrists and leg, he started to cry.

"Dan?"

Dan sobbed into his arm in hopes that Phil wouldn't hear him. A few minutes later Dan's cries slowed to a stop. He was also now in a small pool of blood. Dan quickly cleaned his arms and legs before wrapping then in bandages. He then pulled on the sweat pants he was wearing and a sweater. Finally, he cleaned up the blood that was on the bathroom floor, but before Dan could leave he heard Phil yell his name in anger which caused him to turn off the light and stay quietly hidden so that Phil wouldn't find him.

Dan heard Phil walk past the bathroom door which caused him to hold his breath. Around 20 seconds later, he let it out. Which was then followed by the front door to their apartment opening and closing soon after, indicating that Phil had left.

Dan stood, grabbed his phone off the sink counter, and left the bathroom. He then went to his bedroom and packed some clothes and other essentials into a suitcase, such as his laptop and photos and of course his charger. He then left the apartment, making no noise, and left the building and into the outside.

He had been walking around with his suitcase following him for about 15 minutes and was a good distance away from his home. Dan turned a corner and sat against the building, setting his luggage down carefully beside him before deciding to sit there for a few minutes and think about some options for him.

Dan got an idea and decided to do it. He went on his way to Chris' home because he really needed someone right now and he was the closest person to his location.

Dan got up and went on his way to Chris.

As Dan arrived at Chris' home, he knocked on the door. Dan's eyes still looked like he was crying and the tear stains on his face weren't saying anything different. The door the opened and Chris looked surprised to see Dan stood in front of him with a suitcase.

"Hey, Dan. Would you like to come in?"

Dan nodded and Chris moved to let him in. He sat on a couch that was there and Chris sat on the opposite side.

Chris looked at Dan, "Um...what is the problem? Did you fight with Phil or something?"

Tears started to fill his eyes and threatened to fall down his face, but he shook his head which causes Chris to become confused and gave Dan a sympathetic look. Chris moved so he was sat next to Dan and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay."

Dan nodded and cried into Chris' shoulder for a few minutes until he calmed down and his cries slowed to a quiet sniffling. He slowly shifted his head to the side and sighed before speaking quietly.

"Phil...isn't the same anymore. He goes out and gets drunk and then cheats on me, but I can't bring myself to hate him, so I hate myself." Dan was close to crying again. "I just don't understand why...he gets abusive and I can't bring myself to tell him. I just can't."

Suddenly, Dan's phone rang which caused Chris to go and check who it was. It was Phil.

"Can I get this?" Chris asked Dan who nodded. Chris then left to another room, so Dan wouldn't hear the conversation and then answered the phone.

"Hello?" Chris said into the phone.

"Dan, where are you! What is wrong with you? Get home now!" Phil was furious. Chris had never heard him like this before and he knew that Dan was right. This wasn't Phil.

"Phil, this is Chris. You really need to calm down. Stop taking it out on Dan."

"Where is he?" Phil's voice indicated he was still mad.

"I am not letting you near him."

"He is my boyfriend!"

"Not anymore." Chris then heard the door creep open and Dan slowly walked in.

"C-can I speak please?" Chris nodded and set the phone down on a small table in the room and put it on speaker.

"P-Phil?"

"Daniel. Come back to this apartment."

"I...I can't..."

"I miss you, Dan. Do you miss me?"

"I miss the person you used to be. Also...I am not your boyfriend anymore."

The line then went dead and Dan slumped on the floor against the wall and put his face in his arms after pulling his legs to his chest. Chris sat beside him and put an arm around him for comfort. They sat there for a bit, just enjoying the silence while Dan calmed down from the recent event. Chris then broke the silence.

"Dan? Would you like something to eat?"

Dan nodded into Chris' shoulder so Chris pulled out his phone and ordered a pizza. (Lol pizza isn't word in my Kindle apparently, so it keeps saying it's misspelled. Sorry...I'll go...)

"It'll be here in a little bit. Are you okay?"

Dan shook his head, tears threatening to fall once more. "I just...don't know anymore..."

Chris nodded in understanding. "You can stay as long as you need."

Dan nodded and not another word was spoken until they heard the doorbell ring. Chris helped Dan up and walked him to the couch in the living space before he opened the door and grabbed the pizza from the delivery guy. He then paid the guy the amount that was needed and closed the door. Chris went and set the pizza on the table in front of Dan and sat next to him.

"You have to eat something, Dan." He opened the box and grabbed a slice before holding it out infront of Dan. "Here."

Dan looked up sightly and grabbed the slice from Chris and took a small bite. He actually felt better.

A few months later, the two were playing some video games on the console in front of them, laughing away.

"Dan! No! Don't kill me! WHY!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and both men looked at each other nervously. Chris stood up.

"I'll go see who it is. Stay here." Dan nodded and Chris set his controller down. He then walked to the door and opened it, and was taken by surprise by who he saw standing there.

"Phil." He heard Dan gasp from the couch. "Why are you here?" Chris remained calm.

Phil looked down. "I...wanted to see Dan." There was sad expression on his face."

Chris crossed his arms. "Well, I'll have to ask Dan. Stay there." He closed the door and walked back over to where Dan was sat. He cleared his throat.

"So..um..Dan, would you like to speak to Phil, or should I tell him to leave?"

Dan sighed. "There's no point in avoiding it. I might as well go speak to him."

Chris nodded. "Well, I'm just inside if you need me."

Dan stood up from his position on the couch and went to the door. He took a deep breath, hoping it would help calm his nerves, only it didn't.

Dan pushed open the door and Phil was stood there with tears on his face. The second Dan walked out and closed the door most if the way, Phil wrapped him into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. Dan slowly wrapped his arms around Phil unsure of why he was crying so hard.

"Phil...?" Phil's cries slowly came to a small sniffle in Dan's shoulder. He pulled his face and body away from Dan.

"Phil." Dan started looking at Phil with concern. "Are you okay."

Phil shook his head. "No...every since you left...I hated myself for forcing you to leave and that I was such a horrible person. I went to a therapist a few days after you left and I would go there every day, just so I could get better for you. I had to try. I love you too much not to..." Phil was close to tears once again.

"Phil..." Dan whispered, in disbelief with what he was hearing. Phil had actually tried to get better, for him. "Phil. Come here."

Dan held out his arms and Phil ran into them. They stood there holding each other for almost 10 minutes. Dan loved Phil, and Phil loved him. This time Phil wouldn't let Dan get away. He was going to try his hardest to be the best boyfriend he could be.

Dan nervously tried to tie his tie. His hair was beginning to become curly again from his sweat because he was so nervous. Today, he was marrying Phil. Every since they made up 3 years ago, Phil kept his promise of not getting how he was before and Dan helped him and soon they were the perfect pair. Dan's mother walked into the room.

"Dan?"

Dan sighed and turned around. "Did you need something, mum?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "Look at you. Getting married. I never thought this day would come. I didn't think you or Phil would ever ask." Phil had taken Dan the London eye a few months ago. Once they were on Phil asked and of course Dan said yes. Why wouldn't he?

Dan smiled as he remembered. "Ya, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that."

His mum walked up to him and fixed his tie which Dan had forgotten about. She then fixed his hair and said, "Well come on. It's time."

Dan sighed and followed his mum and into where he was going to become Daniel James Lester-Howell. They had both agreed on combining their last names and with Phil's first since he was the one who proposed.

Soon it was time for them to kiss. They looked up at each other and Dan looked into Phil's beautiful eyes. They were more blue right now and he could stare at them all day. They smiled and kissed and they didn't even notice everyone in the background cheering at the newlyweds.

Then the entire Phandom exploded and died from the cuteness.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **LEL Hope you guys enjoyed. That took awhile to write geez, but I feel it was worth it. Well, see you next weekend!**_

 _ **Also this was almost 2000 words geez. This is the longest story/chapter I have ever written.**_

 _ **Keep Reading,**_

 _ **Emerald**_


	6. Past Septiplier

Prompt: "I took the love you didn't want and stitched my heart back together."

Status: Broken up

Warnings: Cutting/Suicide, sad

Jack was walking around on a dark and breezy night in Ireland. He needed to go for a walk, just to get away from the online world for even just a few minutes.

The wind slapped against his face stinging slightly. Everyone was telling Jack to check out this other YouTuber named Markiplier. The second Jack saw his channel and face, all of the memories flooded back to him and made his feel the sadness he hadn't felt in years. So many years ago.

Jack walked into the school building with a smile on his face. He waited by the stairs to the second floor exactly opposite from the entrance of the school. Today was Jack's 18th Birthday. He waited for his boyfriend, Mark, to come to the spot Jack was at which was where they met every morning although Mark was here first everyday, Jack was really excited so he came even earlier than usual.

A few minutes later, Jack saw Mark walk into the building with a few girls by his side. Jack suddenly became confused as to why he was holding hands with one of them. Then, he got his answer.

Mark kissed the other girl on the lips and then walked away from her and over to where Jack was standing. He couldn't believe his own eyes, which were now full of tears threatening to fall down his face.

Once Mark looked up to where Jack was he froze in shock. Jack started crying into the sleeves of his sweater.

"Jack..."

"Save it..." Jack whispered before he left Mark standing there and went home.

His mom was his only comfort, but soon he was okay, not 100%, but okay. Jack then made sure to avoid Mark for the next few months until graduation. After graduation, Jack and his mom moved back to Ireland and Mark was never seen again in Jack's life.

Until now.

The pain Jack feels just thinking about what happened made him feel better. Jack still wasn't over what had happened so long ago. Jack than stopped walking as he noticed a man on a bench sat beside a lamppost. Jack walked closer.

"Um..excuse me, sir, but are you okay."

The man shook his head. Jack heard him sniffle a bit before looking up at Jack. This movement caused both men to jump back in surprise at seeing who was there.

"Mark?" "Jack?" Jack then questioned Mark. "Why are you in Ireland?"

Mark sighed. "I-I just...it reminds me you, so I come here every year at least once. I didn't know you lived here." He then looked down.

"You don't actually care about me."

Mark looked up at Jack and into his eyes."I do. I realized this the second I saw you in tears. I-I still love you and I always have."

Jack shook his head. "Well, I'm over it. And you should be too. You obviously never cared. If you did, you wouldn't have been with someone else."

Mark was shocked. "Ho-How do you not care anymore?"

"I took the love you didn't want and I stitched my heart back together."

Jack then left Mark on the bench and went on his way back home.

Mark on the other hand, was walking towards the bridge across from him which was at least 50 feet high with a very deep river below him.

As he stood about to jump, his final words were:

"I'm sorry, Jack. I let you down."

A few seconds later, Mark left the earth without anyone knowing where he went.

Jack was sat in his bathroom, holding the sharpest blades he could find. He was sat in a very large pool of his own blood, his vision failing him. Jack's last words were not some many others would think he would say,

I'm sorry, Mark. I love you."

This was followed by a few more slashes to his body until lastly, Jack's life flashed before his eyes before he was just like Mark, no longer on the earth and no one knew.

A few weeks later, Mark's body was found in the river by a young couple walking past who saw his body in the now clear water. He was later identified and his death was labeled as a suicide.

A few days after that, Jack was found by his mother coming to give him a few cookies. She cried as she held him in his arms. Jack's death was also labeled as a suicide.

Their funerals were live streamed so their fans could join in the mourning of their favorite YouTubers. Only Jack's mother knew the truth and why this had happened. Only she knew their love.

Now they were together forever.  
 **  
 _Welp sad and depressing...lik ma lyfe...also i have never been to a funeral so I don't know much about them so I couldn't really add much of it..._**

 ** _Wut have I done..._**

 ** _~Emmy_**


End file.
